30 Times
by sarahmichales
Summary: 30 one-shots **smutty** please enjoy and feel free to review.. my first story like this!
1. Dirty

**Hey guys! This is my first attempt at an M story so.. Wish me luck? I know there haven't been many new stories since the hiatus, and that really annoys me so I decided I'd try it out.. well here does nothing..**

**Xx**

She woke up in a cold sweat. She couldn't quite remember what she was dreaming about, but it was either extremely frightening or extremely erotic, and judging by how wet she felt, she made the assumption that it was the latter. These thoughts had been occurring very, very often lately, and they usually involved a certain FBI agent.

It wasn't that anything had significantly changed in their relationship. They were both single now, and since he was totally over Hannah, she had assumed he was 'back on the market' as Angela had once said. Since the day that Booth and Hannah had broken up, she had told him her interest in him. He didn't want to take anything to the next level though, something about compromising their relationship. She had sensed a sort of shift in their relationship. His stares weren't quite as long, his touches not quite as often as they used to be.

They were drifting and even Brennan could see it was happening, she would do anything she could to stop it from happening. She had to devise a plan, and fast.

**Xx**

Booth awoke from his sleep with a jolt, hearing his phone ringing. "Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Uh, hey Booth… It's me. Did I wake you?" there was a moment of awkward silence before he answered,

"Oh, hey Bones. It's no problem, I should have been awake by now. What's up? Shouldn't you have some plan for today, it is Saturday after all.." she cleared her throat before speaking.

"Actually Booth, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner later? We haven't really been together much lately.." Brennan said cautiously, afraid of the response.

"Uhh.. Yeah, sure Bones. Sounds great. I'll text you plans later." With that, he hung up. _Well he sounded less than eager_ she thought.

**Xx**

A few hours later, her phone buzzed. Hoping it was Booth, she went to go check it. Sure enough, it was. The text read, "meet me at Bridge's around 7. See you there. Booth." She looked at the clock. It was four, that gave her more than enough time to get ready. First she took a long shower, being sure that everything was taken care she got out, she made the decision to lightly curl her hair, so she began the long process. Around 5:30, she was finally done. She then went to her closet and searched for an outfit she hoped would take his breath away.

First, she picked out a set of underwear, a bright red lacy thong with a lacy red bra to match. Then she found a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that she had never worn before, and she didn't really know what or who they were from, so she tried them on. They fit like a glove and accentuated her curves wonderfully. Next she went into her many drawers to find an appropriate shirt for the evening. She chose a simple black v-neck, and paired it with a chunky necklace and black wedges. She applied a subtly amount of makeup, and at 6:45, she was ready to go.

**Xx**

Booth was unsure about how this dinner would go. he was crazy about her, he always had been, but he just couldn't face her without remembering the hurt of Hannah, he didn't want to go through that again. He picked out his outfit, simple jeans and a light blue t-shirt that clung to his muscles magnificently. He left his house at 6:45, which made him and Brennan arrive at the same time.

When he saw her, his heart felt like it skipped a beat. She wasn't dressed up, but she was so beautiful. And those jeans she was wearing, they should be illegal.

**Xx**

"So.. Booth.. the reason that I wanted to have dinner is because I really just miss you." Brennan stated awkwardly. "We used to spend every waking moment together, and I loved that. I miss that so much, because now everything has changed because of one stupid mistake."

"Woah Bones, what stupid mistake are you talking about here?"

Brennan took a deep breath, facing her feelings was never a strong point for her. "You know.. when I told you how I felt about you. It was silly and I know you don't feel the same, but I just wanted you so badly. If I had known how it would affect us, I would have never said anything. I just miss the old 'us'. Now we hardly even talk unless it has to do with a case, no more dinners or drinking at founding fathers after a case and it's all my fault." She said, feeling a tear cascade down her cheek. Booth moved over to her side of the table.

"Bones, please just hear me out. Don't you see how fucking crazy you make me? Even right now. You're so goddamn perfect and I know I don't deserve you, that's why I've stayed away. I want you, and I need you too. But you can do so much better than me, and I won't be the one to hold you back from something you deserve." He began to stand up, when she grabbed his wrist. "Booth.. please. Come back to my house and we can talk there."

Realizing that the waitress hadn't even taken their order, they politely said they had to leave and made their way to Brennan's apartment. Brennan opened the door and let Booth go in first. Upon entering, he pulled Brennan inside and before she knew what hit her, she was pushed against the door. "I'm going to kiss you now.." Booth stated awkwardly, before devouring her mouth in years of built up frustration. It was a hard, desperate kiss, both mouths opening simultaneously and allowing the others tongue to explore. He picked her up and carried her bridal style over to the couch, laying her down and catching a breath. Immediately she pulled her shirt off and let her beautiful breasts out, practically spilling out of her bra.

"So.. fucking.. hot.." Was all Booth managed to say before capturing her mouth in another mind- blowing kiss. Before she knew it, he had unclasped her bra and took one peak into his mouth, nipping and sucking in such a perfect tempo that she thought that alone could make her come. He switched from peak to peak, not wanting to leave either breast out. While sucking one, he would squeeze and pinch the other and she was so stimulated her head was spinning. He suddenly stopped and she looked up, shocked. "Why did you stop?" She asked frantically.

"I was feeling a little over dressed.." Booth said as he removed his shirt and pants, which left him standing there in just his boxers, his enormous erection bulging out. He returned to his duty, and she was burning just by the sight of him. He began undoing the button on her jeans, and pulled them down to her knees. He took the sexy red panties in his mouth and dragged them down slowly, trailing with his hands. Then he brought his mouth back to her core, and began sucking her inner thigh. She couldn't be teased for too long, so she begged him. "Booth, please, eat me." He smirked and said, "I like a little dirty talk." He continued nipping her inner thigh until she spoke again.

"Baby, I want you to fuck me with your tongue. I want to spill myself onto you and watch you drink it all up. I want to feel your tongue all in my folds, biting my clit and sucking it until I come." That was all he needed to make him go absolutely crazy. He lifted his head to her beautiful pussy, and could smell her wetness immediately. It was enough to make his own erection spring even tighter, which he hadn't thought was possible. He began to expertly tongue her, as if he were trying to memorize each fold. He finally reached her throbbing clit, and she was so wound up that it only took a few nips and sucks to bring her to release. She encouraged him with a chorus of groans and swears, along with a few breathy "Boooths" that made him almost come to the edge. Once she came in his mouth, he stripped himself of his boxers and positioned himself in front of her entrance.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Booth growled seductively, teasing her with his penis.

"I want you to make me come over and over again with your enormous cock, I want you to make me see stars." She breathlessly moaned. He replied with, "your wish is my command."

He pushed in and out of her, matching each other thrust for thrust, kissing messily as they both searched for release. He felt her walls clench against his shaft which was enough to make him spill his hot seed into her for the first time. They both collapsed and, exhausted and pleased, laid down for a nap.

**There it is! Sorry it sort of dragged on.. more to come please please review!**


	2. Caught

**I'm so thankful for all who set me on author/story alert, and/or favorite story! And a big thank you to **_**bblover228 **_**for encouraging me to write more, she writes awesome stuff you should check her out. This is another one shot, as most of them will be, although some are continued. P.s I'm only a teenager and I'm not very experienced in this sort of thing so any help is really appreciated thank you! **

**Xx **

Booth awoke at 3 am, his mind foggy but not hurting, which was a clear sign that he had been drinking the night before. He was in a room he did not recognize at all, wearing the pants from the night before but he had somehow changed into a gray FBI t-shirt. He knew that the only place he could possibly be was at Brennan's, she must have brought him back to her house and put him in the guest room after he was too drunk to drive last night. Suddenly, he heard a noise from out in the hallway. He got out of the bed to go look, but the only light he saw was soft, coming from the underneath of a door in the back end of the hallway. A room he had never set foot in, Brennan's bedroom.

The next sound he heard was alarming, a deep growl-moan sound that was made from pleasure. That noise alone turned him on so much, but then he realized what had happened. _She brought another man home. She put me to bed and then went to fuck some other guy._ Sure, they weren't together or anything, but their relationship was definitely progressing. Or he had thought so, anyway. He crept down the hallway and had to decide what his next move would be. Without _really_ thinking about it, he grabbed the doorknob, and pushed.

The sight he saw was both pleasant and shocking.

Brennan was there, lying on her bed with her legs spread open. She was teasing herself, rubbing her clit and folds. He could see the moisture dripping on her fingers. Her eyes were beautifully heavy, concealed by her eyelids but not completely covered, he could tell by the fluttering. One hand was on an enormous mound, grabbing and pinching the nipple so that her pleasure would be increased. All this he noticed in the split second before she had noticed what happened. Her eyes sprung open, like a deer in headlights. When she noticed who was standing there, watching her touch herself, she kept going. Her eyes now looked sinful, almost playing with him.

Seeing him there had brought her so close to climax, and she groaned his name. It came out breathy and shallow, and just how he had thought it would be. This sound made the tent in his pants become increasingly noticeable, a fact neither of them cared about. He stood there, not moving a muscle, just watching. Their eyes were locked and he heard a series of shallow pants and then a loud moan, he knew she was in the middle of her climax. Her eyes were fluttering and it was the most beautiful sight he thought he'd ever seen. She pulled her fingers out of herself and waved one, inviting him onto her bed. He undid his pants in record time and ripped off the t-shirt, leaving him in only his boxers with a very noticeable erection. Brennan spoke before he got on the mattress. "I have a little game…. We're going to have a little competition to see who cums more without you entering me. Pure foreplay." Booth swallowed the enormous lump in his throat and nodded cautiously, adding, "you should know, I never lose."


End file.
